The Great Ending, A New Beginning
by IamBionic23
Summary: What if Daisy avoided hitting Tom's mistress on that fatal night and Daisy forgave Gatsby for his outburst of temper at the Plaza. A continuation of "The Great Gatsby" if Jay lived on and Daisy left Tom.
1. The Drive

Daisy left the room on the 12th floor in disbelief and a whirl wind of emotions which she could quite figure out. As she wept heading towards the stairs, Gatsby stormed out right behind her.

" Daisy?!, Daisy Darling?!" Gatsby yelled to grab her attention.

Gatsby caught up to Daisy as she approached the 11th floor. "Daisy Darling, I didn't mean to frighten you up there. My emotions got the best of me, I never meant for an altercation between Tom and I to happen." Gatsby pleaded as they made their way down the stairs. "Daisy, please." Daisy stopped abruptly and turned to Jay. "I just want to go home Jay, all I want to do is leave this place," Daisy cried. "Whatever you want, Darling," Gatsby said softly back to Daisy as they both proceeded out the building into Gatsby's Yellow speed machine.

As they got into the car, Daisy still looked tense and nervous. "Would you like to drive home?" Gatsby asked. "Maybe driving will take your mind off what happened up there."

"Okay," Daisy replied softly as they both switched seats.

Daisy and Gatsby took off into the New York evening. For a hot summer day, the night became pleasant. As they drove over the Queens-boro bridge, Gatsby saw the reflection of the skyline in his mirror. He never realized the beauty in such a busy city made of steel. He looked over to Daisy, and grinned. She turned to him briefly and smiled back. Gatsby got the sense that everything would fall into place for the both of them. They made their way over the bridge into the suburbs. In the distance, they both saw the eyes of Dr. T.J Eckleburg.

"I want you to stay at my place tonight," Gatsby said as he turned to Daisy.

"Jay, you know thats not possible. Tom will come and take me back," Daisy replied softly.

"We will make this work darling, we will find a way,"Gatsby assured Daisy

They approached the eyes of Dr. T.J Eckleburg and the gas station of George B. Wilson. In the distance, Gatsby noticed a women in Red yelling out for someone. "Daisy, watch out for that women." Gatsby sternly said to Daisy. She began to dart out into the road. Gatsby grabbed the wheel from Daisy and avoided her by a hair. Daisy and Gatsby kept driving as the women kept running after the car into the night. "Daisy! Why didn't you slow down?! You could have killed her!" Gatsby shouted and questioned.

Daisy stopped the car. "Jay, do you know who that was? That was Tom's mistress, Myrtle. I've known about her for quite some time. I should have just ended it all for her right that second," Daisy said angrily.

"Daisy Darling, listen to yourself. Ending her life wouldn't change the fact that she is Tom's mistress. This will all go away soon. Tom, the mistress, the lies. You have to just trust me Daisy and leave Tom. How do you know she's Tom's mistress?"

"Every time the phone rings and Tom goes into hiding for the phone call, the butler always announces that Wilson's Garage is calling. Tom has taken me to the garage to get gas before we head into the city and I've seen her there smiling at Tom. It's become obvious to everyone who lives in our mansion." Daisy explained.

Daisy started driving again. "I want to leave there but it's not that simple, Jay. What about my daughter? Tom will never let me take her away from him," Daisy explained as tears began to roll down her face.

"You trust me right?" Gatsby questioned Daisy. "Yes I do, Jay. Why do you ask?"

"We are gonna find a way out of this together, you just have to trust me Daisy."

"I believe you." Daisy said softly as they approached the Buchannan Mansion.

Daisy got out of the car along with Gatsby. "Call me tomorrow morning as soon as you wake and come over. I'm sure Tom will be at work." Gatsby said as he held Daisy and embraced her beauty.

"I will Jay. And I forgive you about what happened this afternoon. I still am in love with you just as much as I ever was," Daisy said softly.

"I love you too darling," Gatsby whispered as he placed his lips upon hers. He let Daisy go and she walked up the stairs into the Mansion. She turned back to Jay as he got into the car and drove off into the warm summer night.

Daisy made her way into the living room. She opened all the doors to let the warm breeze of summer relieve all the stress and anxiety that was laying upon her mind. Daisy began to close her eyes while her mind began to drift away into a vision of a life with Gatsby. She envision the both of them seeing the world together, going to the ends of the Earth with each other, just as she always hoped for. She began to grin as happy thoughts of her and Gatsby being together payed in her mind. She knew Gatsby felt the same way, which brought her comfort which she had been lacking for the last 5 years. Daisy heard a car pull up, it was Tom along with Jordan and Nick. Her moment of happiness had rapidly turned to fear.


	2. The Escape

Just a heads up, I do not own anything that involves "The Great Gatsby," simply a fan. This fanfic is for my love Alex, this is what happens if Myrtle never died. Hope you all enjoy!

Tom Buchanan was an angry man. During the drive back to East Egg, he was filled with rage to think that his wife was in love with another man. A man who he considered to be a liar, a cheat and second rate to himself. Tom Buchanan arrived at their residence and stormed into the mansion. "DAISY?!" DAISY?! Where are you?!" Tom shouted in rage, a rage to the point where the servants felt uncomfortable in the house. Tom walked into the living room where Daisy had been laying down. Her face was filled with fear. Tom grabbed her arm and pulled Daisy up from the couch.

"You would leave me for a liar and a bootlegger?!" Tom questioned angrily.

"If I left you for him, it wouldn't make a difference. You have been lying to me for the last five years Tom. With your affairs and secret lover in New York," Daisy cried out.

Tom's hand moved swiftly across Daisy's face and left a red mark on the side of her cheek. Tom stormed out of the room into the back patio. Daisy stood there for a few seconds in shock and disbelief. Jordan witnessed the whole incident from the hall and ran to Daisy's side.

"Daisy?! Are you alright?!" Jordan asked concerned as Daisy fell to the ground and laid on the back of the chair.

"I'm not alright Jordan. I married a man who doesn't have the decent to be faithful and I chose him because he had money. I loved Tom during our marriage, but my heart belongs to Gatsby," Daisy spoke softly as tears ran down her face. She held the side of her cheek. It stung and began to swell immediately. "I can't be with him anymore, Jordan. I need to leave."

Jordan was left speechless. She looked in awe at Daisy. "I'll help you get out of here tonight."

"How are we going to do that?" Daisy questioned Jordan.

"Call a taxi and head over to Gatsby's. I'll go out near the back patio to keep an eye on Tom."

"Do you think he will realize what's going on? i have to cross the hall to use the telephone."

"Well he might, but it's your only shot of getting out of here tonight."

Jordan began to make her way towards the patio. She peeked through the entrance only to see Tom sitting drinking whiskey while Nick sat across from him. Both the men were in silence. Jordan had the feeling that Nick was there to make sure the welfare of Daisy was still intact.

Daisy saw Jordan disappear into the patio area. This was her chance to make the call. Daisy didn't call the cab at first. She call Gatsby to let him know her plan to escape.

"Jay?"

"One moment please," the butler replied.

"Hello?

"Jay, it's me."

"Daisy, whats wrong?"

"I'm coming to your house tonight. Tom slapped me across the face. I need to get out of here."

"I'll kill him for what he did," Gatsby replied with rage.

"Jay, please. I need you."

"I'll come get you right now darling. Just stay put."

"I was going to call a cab to drop me off at your house."

"No, don't do that. I'm on my way. I don't want Tom to try and stop you from leaving. Are you sure you want to do this, Daisy?" Jay questioned.

"I'm positive."

"Okay, just stay put and I'll be on my way."

Daisy hung up the phone and made her way back to the living room. She noticed that Jordan was still out near the patio with Tom and Nick. She began to feel a sense of guilt and doubt for her actions, but she felt it was right. Her feelings now differed from what she felt this afternoon. Daisy laid back down on the couch and began to close her eyes. She was interrupted by loud footsteps.

"What makes you think you could love another when your married to me? How dare you sleep with another?" Tom questioned Daisy angrily.

"I should ask you the same question then. I know about Myrtle. I know about the affair during our honeymoon in Santa Barbara. I know about it all, only married me for your reputation." Daisy fired back at Tom. Daisy was no longer the soft spoken girl from this afternoon. She was filled with rage and five long years of frustration and betrayal.

Daisy could see that Tom's eyes were filled with rage as if he were to attack her once again. Nick came up behind Tom and held him back.

"You must be crazy to hit your wife!" Nick exclaimed.

"Stay out of this, you know nothing about Daisy and I," Tom fired back.

"I know enough that it's wrong of you to hit a women, especially your wife."

Nick pushed Tom out of the room and led him back to the patio. As they began to walk back, all four of them heard a car pull up. Tom immediately flew out of Nick's grip out side. Daisy ran after him while Jordan followed her. Gatsby had arrived.

"What the hell are you doing at my house?" Tom shouted at Gatsby.

"Daisy needed me, so she called me to take her far, far away from you," Gatsby replied back with poise.

"Absolutely not, Daisy is not leaving this house tonight."

Daisy made her way outside. Gatsby's face lit up, he immediately noticed the mark from Tom's hand on the side of her cheek. Tom had the look as if he were to kill tonight.

"You are not going anywhere, Daisy. Get back into the house, " Tom exclaimed.

"I'm leaving, Tom. You're revolting." Daisy made her way towards Jay when Tom grabbed her back.

Gatsby lost it once again flying towards Daisy to pull her away from Tom. Tom let her go and took a swing at Gatsby. Tom missed Gatsby and Nick began to hold him back. Tom became violent and started to take swings at who ever came across his path. Daisy made the dash to Gatsby's car. Nick got away from Tom and grabbed Jordan's hand to come with them. Tom, in a daze from swinging at people along with a combination of alcohol let the three out of his sight.

"Go! Go! Go!" shouted Nick. The four of them sped out of the Buchanan residence into the warm summer night. Daisy finally broke free of the binds that held her with Tom, but she feared that the worst was yet to come.


	3. The Moon and the Shooting Star

Gatsby, Daisy, Nick and Jordan all arrived at Gatsby's mansion in West Egg. Gatsby drove through the two enormous gates into the garage. The four of them got out of the car and began to walk down the driveway. "Would you or Jordan like to come in for a drink?" Gatsby asked Nick. "Not tonight. It's quite late and I must head to work in the morning." Nick replied.

"Alright then, Old Sport. Have a good night."

"Thanks, and you as well." Nick answered and he and Jordan began to walk down the driveway to Nick's cottage.

Gatsby and Daisy walked up into the entrance of the mansion. "Are you alright, Darling?" Jay questioned Daisy in a soft voice.

"I don't know, Jay. I'm nervous that Tom will come here and try to hurt you and take me away, " Daisy said as her voice began to crack.

"I will have my men on the lookout tonight if anyone tries to trespass. You are safe here, Darling. I won't let anything happen to you."

The reassurance of Gatsby changed the look of Daisy's face into a small grin.

"Now what do you say you get all cleaned up and changed. I have something I'd like to show you," Gatsby said to Daisy as he used his thumb to wipe a tear rolling down her cheek.

"What would that be?" Daisy asked.

"You'll see in a bit. Just go and get changed Darling."

Daisy left to go to the wash room to clean her face from all the dried up tears from the day. She didn't bring anything with her to Gatsby's so she decided to head upstairs to his closet and put on one of his dress shirts. She always adored the Indian cotton shirts he had. Gatsby took off his suit jacket and tie and sat near the fire place waiting for Daisy to finish. He pour himself a glass of Whiskey on the rocks and for the first time all night, he didn't have a worry in the world. He knew that Daisy was safe with him and she finally built up the courage to leave Tom. After five years of waiting, Daisy was finally his once again.

Daisy walked into the main hall where she saw Jay sitting with a glass of Whiskey in his hand near the fire. Jay heard the footsteps of Daisy walking through the hall and glanced in her direction. His eyes widened when he saw her with one of his shirts on, nothing else. Her beauty took his breath away for a split second, until she approached him.

"So what do you have to show me?" Daisy asked mischievously.

"Follow me," Gatsby whispered.

Gatsby grabbed Daisy's hand and led her up to the third floor of the mansion. On this floor there was access to part of the roof.

"Where are we going Jay?"

"You'll see in a few moments." Jay and Daisy made their way to the roof access. Jay climbed up first and helped Daisy climb up next.

"What are we doing up here Jay?" Daisy questioned.

"I wanted to bring you up here to share something with you that I realized five years ago. Wait here, I'm going to grab a few pillows."

Jay climbed back down after bringing Daisy up to grab a blanket and a few pillows. Daisy sat and waited to Jay to return. She glanced at the moon and took in all the beauty of the night sky. Her mind felt at ease and knowing that Gatsby was there to comfort made her feel even more relaxed. Gatsby returned with a few pillows and a blanket.

"Here Darling, grab one for yourself," Gatsby said to Daisy. They both found comforting positions in each others arms. Daisy lean back on Gatsby's chest, while Gatsby's arms were draped around Daisy with his head resting on her shoulder.

"Why are we up here, Jay?" Daisy asked softly. "I wanted to share a moment with you that I had shared with you five years ago." Gatsby pulled his head off Daisy's shoulder and looked into her soft eyes. "You see, from the time when I was a boy and penniless, I had a grand vision for my life. I made a schedule of things I would do every day in order to make something of my life. I enlisted in the Army to travel the world and to experience new things. I never imagined in my life it would lead me to Louisville and meeting you. The night I met you, I looked up at the stars. I waited a moment for a sign to know that you were going to be a part of my life forever. As I looked up, I saw a shooting star. I knew that you would be in my life forever and I couldn't do anything on this Earth without you being a part of it."

Daisy's eyes began to filled with tears and she wept. "Daisy Darling, why are you crying?" Gatsby asked softly. "I made a terrible mistake marrying Tom. From our wedding day I resented my marriage to him. I knew from when you left Louisville for Europe that you were the one I wanted to spend my life with. I'm sorry, Jay. I'm.." Before Daisy could finish her sentence, Gatsby placed his lips on hers. He pulled her in closer to him and their kiss became deep and passionate. Daisy pulled back and stared into Gatsby's blue eyes. She put her hand on the side of his cheek. "I love you, Jay." Gatsby stared back at her and grabbed her hand that was on his cheek. "Daisy, Daisy, Daisy, I've loved you since the moment I let you be apart of all my dreams five years ago. You are apart of everything I have accomplished, whether you know it or not. You were there all along." Gatsby looked up at the sky and saw how clear of a night it was. Daisy followed him and looked up. They both saw a shooting star.

"Did you see that Daisy?"

"Yes I did."

"That was the sign I was given five years ago that let me know you were to be apart of my life forever."

Daisy was at a loss of words. The only thing she could think of was the mistake she made by marrying Tom five years ago.

"Did you make a wish on it?" Gatsby asked.

"If I tell you the wish, it won't come true," Daisy replied.

"Well then, don't tell me." Gatsby chuckled.

"I'm getting pretty tired, Jay. Do you think we could head to sleep?"

"Whatever you'd like, Darling." Jay and Daisy stood up and made their way back onto the third floor. Jay climbed down first to help Daisy climb down from the roof. As Daisy made her way down, she slipped and Gatsby caught her in his arms. Gatsby smiled a bit as he looked at Daisy. She seemed a bit scared from her fall but happy. Gatsby began to clench his arms tighter around her and looked into her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. Daisy wrapped her arms around his neck. Gatsby pulled back and swept Daisy off her feet into his arms and carried her down the stairs into the bedroom. He laid her down softly on the bed and the spark that had been lit between them turned into a burning flame. Each of them yearning for more. The passion that had been built up for five years had been ignited. Five years of heart break, sadness, desire and a lost love had been brought out between them. Gatsby had made love to Daisy in a way that neither of them had ever experienced before. They embraced each other before both of them had fallen asleep. Daisy laid in Gatsby's arms and closed her eyes in his comfort. Gatsby kissed Daisy on the forehead. He glanced out into the bay and saw the Green light from the deck of the Buchanan Mansion. The light no longer had the same meaning to him as it did in the past. There was no more reaching out for something Gatsby couldn't have. Daisy was finally his after 5 long years.


End file.
